


Kitten

by hisquartermaster



Series: journey under the skin [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisquartermaster/pseuds/hisquartermaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q would drive him mad one day, it was certain. It was probably somewhat embarrassing how many things the boy would do caused Bond’s trousers to tighten uncomfortably. He was older of the two, and for Christ’s sake, even Q was not a teenager and Bond was almost twice his age. He shouldn’t get hard over Q nibbling on a breadstick, stretching his back in the morning or humming to himself while working. Most of all, he definitely shouldn’t get hard because Q decided to wear cat’s ears headband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the fic contains something which might be interpreted as non-con. If you want to know more, please see the end notes. 
> 
> Beta read by my lovely Momo.

Q would drive him mad one day, it was certain. It was probably somewhat embarrassing how many things the boy would do caused Bond’s trousers to tighten uncomfortably. He was older of the two, and for Christ’s sake, even Q was not a teenager and Bond was almost twice his age. He shouldn’t get hard over Q nibbling on a breadstick, stretching his back in the morning or humming to himself while working. Most of all, he definitely shouldn’t get hard because Q decided to wear cat’s ears headband.

When he got home after a run (he’d be hard pressed to say when exactly he started thinking of Q’s flat as home, but it probably happened somewhere around the time when the boy deemed it necessary to buy a decent coffee machine, even though he detested coffee), he almost tripped seeing Q in the kitchen, cutting tomatoes for the salad, velvet cat’s ears holding his wild hair back from his face. Q completely misinterpreted his face, starting to flush and explaining that he hadn’t bought such a silly thing, it was a joke gift from Eve, who decided that he needed to have them, to better express his cat-like nature.

“My hair was annoying me, I missed my appointment at the hairdresser’s because of 003 crisis”, Q looked deliciously flustered. The boy was always trying to get everyone to treat him seriously, which was hard at times, as even in his mid-twenties he looked like a teenager. Bond always found it quite funny how Q decided to hide all signs of his age when they started their relationship. It was as if he thought Bond hadn’t noticed their age difference before and he’d leave if he did, which the agent found laughable – if he cared about the age at all, Q’s youth could only be an advantage. It was refreshing, seeing the world with Q’s relatively innocent eyes. Of course, the boy could do a lot of damage (in his pyjamas, as he’d so eloquently put it himself), but he still had idealism, which made Bond wish he was younger himself. 

“You look lovely, kitten” Bond observed Q getting even redder. It was too much for his self-control, he thought striding through the kitchen and taking the knife out of Q’s hand. The boy went along easily, letting himself be hoisted up on the counter. Bond  stepped between his thighs,  stroking his face and the side of his neck. He had never noticed how Q’s reflex to chase the hand that was caressing him was really quite cat-like, but now it seemed obvious. “You want a belly rub?”

“Meow?”, Q said with a mischievous smile, rubbing his face against Bond’s cheek. “So you like that?”

Bond’s answer was non-verbal, but unmistakable. He tilted Q’s face down, tangling his fingers in the younger man’s hair and licked at his mouth. The boy instantly parted his lips, clinging to Bond’s arms. The agent slipped his hand to his Quartermaster’s lower back, pressing the boy’s rapidly hardening cock onto his own belly, making him moan at the contact.

Q’s back arched, as he threw his head back, interrupting their kiss. He was beautiful, Bond mused, his jean-clad legs wrapped around his agent’s waist, t-shirt sagging from his shoulder blades… There was no question that Q’s body was perfect, even if he was still shy about it, comparing himself to the agent’s more prominent muscles. What Bond loved the most about his lovers physique though, was his face. Come to think of that, the cat’s ears headband only enhanced his feline features. His almond shaped eyes caused Bond to ponder their colour for hours, without any definitive conclusion. Sometimes they were green like seawater, other times they seemed more hazel, and on some notable occasions, Bond could swear they had speckles of blue. The agent spent embarrassing amount of time watching his young lover’s eyelashes resting on his cheeks while he slept. Q’s nose was tiny and slightly upturned; the boy often rubbed it on Bond’s arm when they lied in bed, which also seemed cat-like now. Bond couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed how feline were his boy’s cheekbones. He looked either like one of those exotic looking cats or like a Russian high fashion model. His skin was perfect, adorned only by one beauty spot on his left cheek, just by the jaw. Bond would never admit it, but when he first saw it in the National Gallery, he had an unexplained urge to kiss it, which he tried to cover by joking about the boy’s spots. When he finally lured Q into his arms, he always took time to caress it.

It was a good point to start exploring his boy’s body, Bond thought as he started licking down Q’s neck. He nibbled slightly on the milky skin, ignoring soft noises of complaint. Q usually complained about having to hide the hickeys, but his hips always got wild when Bond sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear or nibbled on his collarbones. He was already pretty into it, tangling his fingers in Bond’s hair and pressing, urging him to get to business, but Bond had his own plans. When he was finally satisfied with the size of the hickey on Q’s jaw, he kissed down to his left nipple. Somehow, it was more sensitive than the right one, which was a constant delight. He bit it, none to gently, soothing it with his tongue and revelling in the noises it coaxed from his lover.

“Stay here, kitten”, Bond said, slipping his hand under Q’s shirt and pinching his perked nipple and moved away to get a chair. The counter was too high for him to comfortably suck Q’s cock while kneeling on the floor and he was far too tall (and old, frankly speaking) to try to do it bending down. He set the chair between Q’s thighs, stroking them while getting comfortable. The younger man licked his lips, already knowing what was coming. Bond decided to tease him a bit. He licked Q’s hairless belly, musing that the experiment with waxing was definitely a success; the boy seemed to be a lot more sensitive like that.

“You know that some people might question your motives on getting me waxed bare”, Q smirked slipping his hand under Bond’s collar, stroking his shoulders.

“You do know it’s not anything sordid, though? I just like how hot it gets you to be licked like that” Bond decided he had enough of teasing, he opened Q’s fly and closed his lips on his cotton-clad cock. He could feel it twitching, already hard and, judging by the taste of the cotton, leaking. Q’s hand tightened on his shoulder, his body arching towards Bond’s mouth.

“Stop teasing, you bugger”, Q’s hand that was not currently trying to break Bond’s clavicle moved to his own pants, trying to tug them down and get Bond’s mouth on his bare skin. He was only mildly successful, managing to get only the head of his cock free.

“Oh, I do plan to bugger you senseless, kitten” the older man said with a smirk, letting the gusts of warm air tickle the wet head of his lover’s cock. Q’s moan got even more strangled, when Bond took the tip of his cock in his mouth and started laving it with his tongue. After the year they’d been together, the agent knew exactly what to do to make his lover go wild, so he did just that – he pressed his tongue to the downside of Q’s cock and sucked him hard and steady. The younger man arched his back, trying to get deeper into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth.

Seeing Q’s desperation, Bond decided to let him come quickly and then have his fun. Last week, after they had watched a particularly titillating porn movie together, Q sighed that he always wanted to see how it would feel to be overstimulated like the bottom in the flick, but never had a chance to try that, as his sex life before Bond was really somewhat dull. Now would be a perfect moment to try that, they had nothing particularly important tomorrow and if Q felt too fucked out to go to MI6, a leave could be easily arranged.

Bond tucked Q’s pants under his balls, getting his hand on his lover’s cock. He timed his strokes with the suction, occasionally slipping his tongue to tease Q’s slit, licking off the precome. He still couldn’t get over the fact that 6 months into their relationship they decided to lay off condoms. Q was the only guy he sucked off without protection (not to mention fucked) and even though he had thought he’d hate the taste, he loved it. The fact that it was a proof of Q’s love and trust made it even more special to him.

Bond pressed his free hand to the soft, bare skin just above the base of Q’s cock, gently stroking it with his thumb. He could feel the muscles tensing and releasing in time with his lover’s moans. Q seemingly tried very hard to stay still and not to fuck up into his mouth. The boy was so well-mannered in bed, it was simply endearing. It also made Bond want to make him lose control even more, so he slowly started taking Q deeper and deeper with each bob of his head.

It wouldn’t take long, judging by the rhythmic spasming of the muscles in Q’s belly and his increasingly loud moans. Bond started softly scratching the skin above his lover’s cock, knowing what reaction it would cause. Q’s hips arched off the counter, finally fucking up into his agent’s mouth. His muscles tensed, which was a signal for Bond to focus – not only on swallowing, but also on Q’s face. The boy’s o-face was the most beautiful sight Bond has ever seen. He always looked somewhat surprised by the pleasure; at first his face just as tense as the rest of his body in an almost painful grimace, then relaxing with a soft smile, eyes fluttering open, always seeking Bond’s.

Bond swallowed everything, it was silly but he felt proud of it. It took him some time to get it right after they laid off condoms. He hadn’t felt so out of his depth in sex-related matters since he had been a teenager, which made him elated now that he mastered it. Bond didn’t give Q time to recover. When he was sure his lover was finished, he pressed against him, cradled his boy’s jaw in his palm and kissed him. Q was delightfully pliant after his orgasm, letting his agent lick into his mouth. Bond couldn’t tell why, but the thought of Q tasting himself on his tongue got his cock twitching interestedly in his tracksuit pants. It was high time to move the party to the bedroom.

“I’m going to fuck you so good tonight, kitten, you’ll blush any time you see this headband”, Bond moved his hands to Q’s buttocks and he couldn’t help himself, he had to squeeze them a bit. He lifted up his Quartermaster, who squeaked indignantly, but quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Bond, holding tight and kissing his neck.

When they made it to the bedroom, Bond threw Q on the bed, immediately tugging off his jeans. He proceeded to turn him around, pushing one of the pillows under his hips and easing his pants down to his knees. Looking down at his boy, he regretted not being able to take a photo. Q made a very pretty picture, laying down on their red sheets. His sharp shoulder blades were prominent under the t-shirt, his beautiful creamy white arse, framed by black shirt and the boxer-briefs, contrasting wonderfully with the sheets. Even soles of his feet looked enticing in Bond’s opinion. Truly, someone should paint that.

“I’ll tell you what the plan is”, the agent murmured while sitting down on the bed by Q’s legs and reaching down to his arse, fingers slipping into his crack. “I’m going to eat you out until you’re begging. Then, I’m going to let you come. And when you’ll be so sensitive… I’m going to finger you until you cry”.

“Yes… yes”, Q was already arching his back, trying to get more contact, which earned him a slap to the buttocks.

“Ah-ah. That wasn’t the end. You’ll be crying and begging me to stop. And I will”, Bond’s fingers teased Q’s rim. “Only to fuck you. And before I’m finished with you, you’ll come on my cock”. The agent finished his statement with a kiss to the small of Q’s back, slowly licking a line to his right back dimple, sucking and biting the skin there. When a satisfyingly red hickey appeared there (and Q was trying to writhe on the bed, stopped only by Bond’s strong grip on his hips), he moved, repeating the process to create a similar love bite on the left dimple. Looking down at Q’s back he felt territorial pride that this beautiful body was only his to play with.

It was time to start working if he wanted Q oversensitive and overwhelmed. Bond palmed his lover’s buttocks, parting them. Q was twitching all over, moaning when his agent’s warm exhales hit his hole. The muscle ring was dark pink and closed tightly, Q hadn’t been fucked for a few days. The smooth, waxed skin was just begging to be licked.

Bond licked down Q’s crack, giving his hole a long, wet kiss, which made Q stop still, almost vibrating with tension. The older man pressed his tongue to Q’s opening, laving it with broad, long licks, making his lover moans get louder and his breathing quicker. Bond loved that Q apparently had never been rimmed before they got together, giving him the opportunity to see the revelation on his boy’s face the first time they tried that. Apparently, Q had a highly sensitive bum, which was a source of constant delight. Even the tiniest licks or touches made him hard in a matter of seconds, and judging by the way he tried to rub his cock against the pillow, the fact that he came mere minutes before didn’t matter at all.

When Bond started focusing on Q’s rim, applying teasing, light licks with only the tip of his tongue he was rewarded by a stream of cursing and moaning. After few more minutes of the sweet torture, the agent pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.  It made Q gasp and try to press back onto the tongue, but Bond’s grip on his arse immobilised him, while the agent continued to fuck him with his tongue. Q was rambling non-stop now, about how good it felt, how he loved his James, how close he were; all interlaced with moans and gasps and begging for a release. The younger man’s writhing gave him some much-desired friction on his cock, which was steadily leaking onto the pillow.

Bond was hard as a rock; the taste of Q’s skin, the smell of his precome and the sound of his broken moans was starting to make him doubt whether he would be able to make good on his promise. He craved to bury his cock deep inside his boy’s arse and fuck him into the next week, but the vision of Q fucked out of his mind, coming almost dry after being thoroughly debauched was too tempting to give it up that easily.

Bond decided that enough was enough, Q was begging so prettily that he really deserved the reward of an orgasm. He slipped one of his hands between his lover’s legs and pressed his thumb to Q’s perineum while simultaneously stroking the boy’s balls with his fingers and fucking his tongue deeper.

Q almost howled, losing all restraints and buckling wildly. Bond could feel his lover’s hole rhythmically contracting around his tongue and felt irrationally proud again. He’d say that making Q come replaced resurrection as his favourite hobby.

Not giving his lover any time to recuperate, he moved up the bed to lay half on top of him, quickly locating the lube on the bedside table and generously pouring it down Q’s crack. When the boy’s arse was sufficiently wet, Bond pressed his finger brutally hard into the still twitching hole, which made Q howl.

“You’re so perfect, my beautiful boy, so responsive” Bond didn’t really plan to spill all the filthy nothings, but couldn’t help himself. Sometimes, in moments like that, he was overwhelmed with love for his beautiful genius and his instinctual reaction was to hide it with lust. He knew it was idiotic and he did trust Q with his life, but hiding his feelings was ingrained in him for years. Luckily, Q saw past his bullshit and didn’t care for the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff. “You’re always so tight, but opening up for me so beautifully, my precious kitten”, to punctuate his words, Bond pressed another finger into Q’s hole. He was deliberately bypassing his lover’s prostate, wanting to draw out the play. Judging by Q’s reactions, it was a good idea, as he was mewling in pained pleasure. Focusing on his sweet spot would be probably too intense right now.

Q was decidedly non-verbal at this point. He was pressing his side into Bond, moving his hips in a way that suggested he wasn’t sure if he wanted more friction in his arse and on his cock or less of it. Q’s face was turned towards him, so he could see that the boy was flushed and glassy-eyed. Bond kept spreading his fingers every other thrust, massaging Q’s inner walls, but still not touching his prostate, until the boy started pressing into his hand. Then, Bond suddenly moved his fingers directly into the sweet spot and started to massage it gently.

“Stop, James, please, don’t, oh...”, Q was writhing, almost crying. If they hadn’t talked about him wanting to be overstimulated, Bond would be withdrawing immediately, but judging by Q’s reaction to his earlier words and the fact, that he was vigorously rubbing his cock on the pillow, he decided to just change the strategy. He started fucking Q with his fingers, once again avoiding his lover’s prostate.

Q’s resulting moans confirmed that that was the best thing to do. The boy started begging him once again, this time to make him come; his voice breaking, some words slurred into the pillow. It was the high time Bond actually fucked him, at least if he didn’t want to go off before getting his cock inside Q.

“Oh, I will make you come darling. And you will even take my cock, you know you can do that” - with his free hand, he lowered his tracksuit bottoms and pants to his thighs and grabbed the lube with his free hand, applying it generously to his cock, all the while fucking Q with his fingers. “You know it will feel so good, stretching you so hard, you little cock slut”. Then, in a swift manoeuvre, he slipped his fingers out of Q’s arse and replaced them with the tip of his cock, laying on Q’s back and pressing him into the bed.

“James, James…you’re too big, please… it’s too much, I can’t… just the tip, please…”, Q’s begging made Bond smirk. The boy was subconsciously moving his hips towards Bond, all the while moaning and crying. He knew he had to be quick, otherwise it would really get too uncomfortable for Q. At the moment, though, his lover was hard as a rock, open and so slick, that the sounds Bond’s cock made in his arse were positively obscene.

“You can take it, kitten. You’re a big boy, don’t pretend”, Bond pressed his cock deeper and deeper, until his pubic bone was flush against Q’s arse. He moved his hands to Q’s, entwining their fingers and started kissing the lovely place below his ear. His thrusts were slow but deep and with every one of them, he could feel Q’s arse squeezing his cock. Bond knew he wouldn’t last long; he had been hard for so long now it felt like forever; so he moved one his hands down, to Q’s neglected cock. It was hard and wet from his previous orgasm, the come easing his strokes. 

“Love you, God, I love you, you giant prick”, Q was still barely verbal, moaning and trying to move his hips as much as he could, between Bond’s body and the bed. He was definitively close, his hole milking Bond’s cock, his balls tightening. Bond shifted his hips just a little bit, which made him hit Q’s prostate on every thrust. The younger man literally howled and after few more pumps came in his lover’s hand. Promptly, he became boneless, melting into the bed, making small noises of discomfort with Bond’s every thrust. Not wanting to hurt him, now that he must have been oversensitive, Bond shifted, so that only the tip of his cock was squeezed by Q’s arse and the sensation of the spasming hole on his glans made him come too.

Bond fell onto Q’s back, nuzzling his neck. He felt perfectly content, though he knew they’d have to move soon – a shower was necessary for him, even before he decided on a sexual marathon. Now they were covered not only in his sweat from the running, but also in Q’s sweat and in what felt like buckets of their come.

Bond moved off of Q and started undressing them. Q was shaking and still mewling a little, clinging to his lover. When they were both naked, Bond sat up to check up Q’s arse. His hole was a little puffy and red, but the come that was slipping out wasn’t tinged with blood, so it seemed that he did a good job of preparation. When he tried to push the come back inside, gently stroking the loosened muscle ring, Q gave a sobbing moan and started shaking even more, so Bond gave up, instead moving to cradle his boy against his body, sheltering him from the rest of the world. Instantly, the boy snuggled into him, still shaking a bit and looking like he was on taken apart and put back together in the last hour. Bond held him gently, stroking his back and combing his hair until his ragged breathing slowed down. 

After some time, Bond decided they needed a bath; otherwise Q would be sore as hell the next day, considering how tense his body was for the best part of the evening. The only way to do that, was by carrying him there, because Q was non-functional. Preparing to lift him, Bond noticed that his cat’s ears were askew. He smiled to himself and gently took them off, combing through Q’s messy hair with his fingers and putting the headband back on, properly this time.

“You always give me what I want...”, Q nuzzled his hand, finally calming down. “My James.”

Bond kissed his nose and carried him to the bathroom, bridal-style, whispering into his hair “My kitten”.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters discussed overstimulation beforehand. Q wanted to try that, but they didn't agree on a safeword, trusting that Bond knows Q's limits. All the sex in the fic is fully consensual, if it doesn't read like that, it's only because of my poor writing skills.


End file.
